Zoe
Zoe was part of the M.I. High team in Series 6. She is portrayed by Natasha Watson. Biography She is an intelligent girl who was from a massive batch of clones. She also loves jelly and her favourite subject is physics and things to do with space and technology. Like Oscar she looks up to Frank as a father figure and lives in M.I.9 foster home. She has quite a big crush on Dan, in episode 5 (set in Boldovia) , "Mission: Incredible", she performs a scene from Romeo and Juliet with him. M.I.9 Zoe's specialist skill is fighting, just like her sisters/clones Kloe and Keri Summers; as she attended the S.K.U.L training facility when she was younger. She was unaware that she was a clone, or that she had any family at all. *In the episode, "The Fall of SKUL", she was supposed to be S.K.U.L's ultimate weapon, but was found by M.I.9 and decided to join them as she had hated S.K.U.L for years. *In the episode, "Old School", is it shown her martial art skills are at a high level as she effortlessly defeated a whole platoon of KORPS agents in several seconds. Trivia *Zoe is one of the Clone of the Mastermind created by The Mastermind. The code on her arm is V.9.5.Z.0.E.6 *In the episodes, "The Fall of SKUL" and "Prison Break", she was hit with a laser. In The Fall of SKUL she was shot by The Grand Master and in Prison Break she was cut by a security laser in the vents. *Her only known sisters/clones are Keri Summers, Kloe and Libi, although she has approximately 80 sisters *If Aneisha hadn't of let Zoe keep her book she would have been killed in, "The Fall of SKUL" from being hit with The Grand Master's laser. *Zoe will not be in Series 7 because she is traveling the world to find her sisters/clones. Gallery Awh look at zoe looking at dan.jpg|Old school fashion Old school.jpg|Old school fashion The team in field.jpg|Zoe defeating KORPS agents by herself. Fotor 3.jpg|Circle mystery B01q9xsh_366_206.jpg|Zoe in "Mission: Incredible" MI High S06E07 - Old School|Old School IMG 0394.png|Slow day Zoeeee.jpeg|Office work Mi-high-series-6-poster_720x405.jpg|Poster Prison_break.jpg|Prison Break Prison_Break.jpg|Prison Break Hehe.jpg|"The Fall of SKUL". Zoe-Final_endgame.jpg|Zoe Znax.jpg|Zoe has been taken and Dan goes ballistic trying to find her. Thanks for saving me.jpg|"The Fall of SKUL". Awww.jpg|Zoe crying Nhtms.jpg|"Nobody has that many sisters." Dan_zoe.jpg|Dan and Zoe in The Hive Dan_and_Zoe.jpg|Dan asking Zoe out to a concert together Ep9.jpg|The Dark Wizard MI High S06E03 - Grosse Encounters|Grosse Encounters MI High S06 E05 - Mission Incredible|Mission Incredible MI High S06E06 - The Hive|The Hive MI High S06E09 - The Dark Wizard|Dark Wizard Monkey.jpg|Dan and Zoe being monkeys Scene_45.jpg|The dark wizard Scene_46.jpg|The Dark Wizard. Team.jpg|The Team Bless.jpg|Cute Untitled12.jpg|Zoe and the team in "Mission: Incredible" Untitled1234.jpg|Romantic hug Zan_-3.jpg|Zoe Zan.jpg|Dan and Zoe in HQ and in the field Z.jpg|Zoe-The Hive Zoe_and_Dan.jpg|Dan and Zoe Zanz.jpg|Dan checking Zoe's heartrate after she was shot. Z.0.E_and_Dan.jpg|Dan and Zoe Enemy.jpg|http://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/clips/p016hmfg IMG_0394.png|Dan talking to Zoe Dan_and_zoe.png|Byron ruining the moment. Category:Saint Hearts Category:M.I.9 Category:S.K.U.L Category:KORPS